Una nueva Aventura
by Taishita StarkTaisho
Summary: Kagome muere salvándole la vida a Inuyasha, pero el precio fue el tener que volver a sellarlo en el Go-Shimboku. Ahora, 550 años después, una nueva joven llega al lado del hanyou para ayudarlo con la misión de recolectar los fragmentos de Shikon pero no todo será fácil. Nuevos sentimientos aparecen al igual que nuevos rivales y ¿Una Kagome hecha de barro y huesos? /¡Entren y Lean!/


**Capitulo 1: Prologo.**

Llovía fuertemente sobre un prado lúgubre, parecia una batalla interminable donde nuestros héroes peleaban la batalla final contra el malvado de Naraku quien no había podido apoderarse de la perla gracias a que la miko del futuro volvió a romperla en un acto desesperado.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara habian quedado muy lastimados despues de su batalla contra Hakudoshi, quien al final había escapado cobardemente dejando a su "padre" solo. Solamente Inuyasha y Aome seguian en pie aunque muy débiles igual que Naraku, pero claro que este lo disimulaba perfectamente bien, no iba a permitir que escorias como sus rivales tuvieran el honor de verlo débil.

Aome lanza una flecha e Inuyasha el Viento Cortante, Naraku pudo esquivarlo con dificultad...

—¡Maldito!...—había rugido Inuyasha mientras apretaba a Colmillo de Acero— ¡Porque no te mueres de una vez por todas!—grito el hanyou.

—¡Ja! yo no sere el primero en morir, sino esa maldita sacerdotisa...—dijo Naraku mientras lanzaba una bola uniforme de veneno hacia Aome.

Aome no se movia, estaba muy asustada y demasiado débil como para esquivar el ataque. Pensó que ese era su final hasta que Inuyasha la empujo reciviendo el veneno en su cuerpo. Naraku carcajeo victorioso y con uno de sus tentáculos envió al peli-plateado hasta estamparse contra la corteza del árbol sagrado.  
En otro lugar Aome miraba con desesperacion a Inuyasha, las lagrimas pronto aparecieron en sus mejillas. Furiosa vio como Naraku miraba complacido como su Inuyasha se retorcía de dolor a causa del potente veneno, con furia tomo una flecha y no dudo en enviarla hacia el maligno hibrido.

La poderosa flecha impacto en el cuello de Naraku, quien vio impresionado como esa chiquilla había podido darle sin que él lo notase. Pronto la flecha sagrada estaba purificándole, miro con odio a la muchacha y largo un gran grito de derrota al ver como los destellos lilas le envolvían hasta dejarlo polvo.

Aome sonrió con tristeza y callo de rodillas al suelo de tierra, sentía como las pocas energías de abandonaban. Habia utilizado sus energías espirituales para derrotar a Naraku y ahora no le quedaba mucho para salvar a Inuyasha.

Un sollozo de dolor se escapo de su bocas, su mirada chocolate viajo hasta el oji-dorado que le había robado el corazón y vio con horror como un aura maligna le rodeaba; sino actuaba rápido Inuyasha pronto moriría.

¡No!, no iba a permitirlo. Moriría antes de que eso pasara.

Con determinación tomo la ultima flecha que le quedaba, cerro sus ojos suavemente y rezo en voz baja.

—Lo lamento...pero es la unica forma—dijo con tristeza, una lagrima bajo por su mejilla y disparo la flecha que impacto en el pecho del hanyou.

Ante eso, Inuyasha abrió sus ojos impresionado... Bajo su mirada encontrándose con que nuevamente tenia una flecha en su corazón, levanto su vista encontrándose con que Kagome fue quien lo había lanzado. En la mente del medio-demonio había muchas preguntas, no sabia porque la miko había hecho aquello y se negaba a pensar en el hecho de que ella le había traicionado.

—Aome... —susurro débilmente— ¿Porque?—pronto sintió sus parpados pesados— _¡No! no quiero volver a dormir... ¡Aome! ¡Aome, ayúdame! ¡No quiero... volver... a dormir! —_Inuyasha había cerrado sus ojos lentamente, pronto el dolor había abandonado su cuerpo y la flecha eliminaba el veneno rapidamente.

Aome con apenas una sonrrisa cae al suelo, sus ropas de colegiala se encontraban rasgados y llenos de sangre; pero aquello poco le importaba ya... habia utilizado sus pocas energias en salvar a Inuyasha y no se arrepentía de nada. Shippo al ver eso sale corriendo hacia la sacerdotisa, ignorando las heridas en su cuerpo, y se detiene frente a Aome.

—¡Aome!... ¡Aome! ¿Porque lo hiciste?...—el kitsune empezo a llorar, sabia que Aome moriria por usar sus ultimas energías en lanzar esa flecha.

-¡Aome!/ ¡Señorita Aome!... —decían Miroku y Sango al unisono y lloraban sabiendo que no podian ayudar a la mido por culpa de sus heridas y el mal estado de ella.

—_Amigos cuidense mucho... Shippo has sido un hijo para mi, cuidate por favor... Los quiero mucho amigos, lamento mucho que todo haya terminado de esta manera..._-otra lagrima bajo por su mejilla y volteo a ver al hanyou con una sonrisa- _Prometo liberarte... adiós, mi querido Inuyasha_- Aome pronto cerro sus ojos para no volver a abrirlos.

—¡Aome!... —grito Shippo abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de Aome, sus pequeñas manitos se aferraron a su traje del colegio fuertemente.

—¡Aome!... —grito furiosa y llena de dolor Sango, mientras se dejaba abrazar por Miroku quien rezaba para que el alma de la miko encontrara la paz. 

[...]

550 años en el futuro, una joven de largos cabellos azabaches de encontraba lista para irse a su primer día de escuela. Se había preparado y estaba a punto de salir de su hogar cuando escucho como dos pequeñas voces la llaman insistentemente.

—¡Hermana! —se volvió a escuchar, la joven suspiro resignada y vio como sus dos pequeñas hermanas venían hacia ella— Ven... Buyo se metio a la urna del pozo otra vez ¿Puedes sacarlo?—dijo una de sus hermanas.

—No puedo Suzumiya... llego tarde a la escuela— dijo seria la azabache, dispuesta a seguir su camino lejos del templo.

—Pero Mia... por favor —dijo la otra melliza poniendo ojitos de ternero.

—De acuerdo Ranko... — dijo Mia entrando a la casona oscura y una vez que abajo las viejas escaleras de la pagoda toma al gato y se voltea para subir pero — Niñas la proxima vez ten... —pero al hacer un paso pisa un jugete de las mellizas y cae al interior del pozo soltando al gato.

—¡Mia! ¡Mia!... —gritaron las niñas horrorizadas ¡Su hermana había caído dentro del pozo devora huesos!.

[...]

Del otro lado del pozo la joven estaba sentada en el fondo frio y húmedo de este, estaba realmente impresionada, no sabia que había pasado exactamente.

—C_reí que me doleria llegar al suelo pero no... que alivio_ —pensó mientras se paraba— Suzumiya...Ranko...—llamaba pero al no recibir respuesta de sus hermanas empieza a escalar las paredes del pozo gracias a unas gruesas raíces—_No sabia que estaban aquí antes... —_ pero al llegar arriba se sorprendio gratamente, no se encontro con la fea y vieja casona de su familia sino con un gran bosque...

—¿Donde estoy?...—dijo temerosa mientras se aventuraba a los alrededores y pudo ver un arbol familiar— ¡El árbol sagrado! —dijo feliz mientras corria a el, pensó que así tal vez encontraría su hogar; al llegar se asombro... lo que vio no fue su hogar ni nada parecido, sino a un joven dormido en el árbol pacíficamente —Pero si es un joven...— murmuro con temor.


End file.
